


Raisin Bran

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Series: The Hobbit One Shot Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also...i gave it a mature rating just to be safe, High School, I'm not sure what it really is, M/M, Modern AU, a little bit of smut, does high school count as underage?, high school dances and stuff, just a tiny bit, this was supposed to be a drabble...not sure if i achieved that or not, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili/Kili in a high school setting, modern AU.<br/>This is a prompt fill for Joblesswriter AKA kilithebrave on Tumblr because she's sick and I wanna make her feel better. She requested a drabble and this is the ungodly creation my mind came up with. It was...kind of a bitch to write. So, I really do hope it pleases.</p><p>Also, I dare anyone to ask me about the title. I was out of ideas, okay? And I was eating a bowl of cereal when I finished this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raisin Bran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joblesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/gifts).



> Read the summary. Also, to kilithebrave AKA Joblesswriter:
> 
> I really do hope you get better. Please get better because you're awesome. And I hope this story pleases. As I said before, it was a pain to write because I had to transfer it from word but AO3 kept messing with the font and the paragraphs, etc, etc, etc. That's why it took FOREVER!!!  
> So, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ☺Hopefully☺
> 
> Anywho, get better soon please!♥!
> 
> As always, guys and girls, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

    

 The morning of the 23rd of March, Principal Elrond announced that Middle Earth High School would finally be preparing for the spring dance they had postponed for the last two years. Simultaneously, every girl in every classroom, as well as every boy but that's irrelevant for some reason, screamed and threw their textbooks down and slammed their hands on their desks, announcing that they were done with school for the day. At which time, they all proceeded to leave by way of running through the halls and screaming like crazed maniacs.

     Fili Durinson was the one of two students who actually stayed in their  _damn_  seat and stared at his teacher expectantly. The other was Kili Durinson, Fili's brother who he dearly loved...but we'll get to that later. Fili was seated at the long black table in his science class, textbook still opened to page 112 staring at Mr. Radagast, who held his piece of chalk and scoffed in frustration. Mr. Radagast caught his student's eye and they shared a crooked smile. He let Fili go but Fili stayed to help him clean up the mess and then Fili made his way to Mrs. Galadirel's classroom, where he found Kili seated, still listening to his teacher explain the dynamics of Leo Tolstoy's works and trying to help Kili form a basic understanding of Anna Karenina. She stopped when Fili entered the room and grinned at him.

     “What brings you to my classroom?” She asked and Fili could only laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

     “Well, Mrs. Galadriel, I find it odd that you are still teaching when you  _only_  have one student.” he said. She beamed at him and flashed a guilty grin.

     “I told Kili, after everyone had left since he stayed anyways, that anyone who did not stay would fail both today  _and_  tomorrow. So he stayed. Which he had in the first place anyways. Your mother taught you boys well.”

     “She certainly did, Ma'am. Dìs Durinson takes our education very seriously. Well, so does our Uncle Thorin.” Fili shrugged. Kili cleared his throat and caught Fili's eye.

     “I'm not leaving until she's taught her class, Fee.” Kili said in the reprimanding voice their mother had perfected. So Fili sat and Mrs. Galadriel taught and Fili focused on  _not_  thinking about how ungodly tight Kili's jeans were or how thin his white t-shirt was or why was he even thinking about his younger brother like this in the  _first_  place? So, he focused on Mrs. Galadriel instead.

     The rest of the week passed by with students actually  _attending_  their classes and Fili found it funny to hear that all but one student, Kili, of course, from Mrs. Galadriel's class had complained to their parents about failing two days in a row. Her argument? They shouldn't have run out of class for no apparent reason. It was  _their_  fault they failed those two days, really.

     As for the students and their dates, Kili had already worked up the courage to ask a girl from his gym class, Auriana Ryland, to the dance and she had said yes. Fili had been irrationally jealous when Kili told him. Auriana Ryland was the sort with a California tan, bleach blonde hair, and pale blue eyes,  _fake_  contacts actually. She wore short shorts and was one of the more social cheerleaders with an attitude. Fili had no idea what his little brother saw in her. Kili wasn't so bad himself, neither of the Durinson boys were. Both Fili and Kili were in sports, Fili in football and Kili in basketball, and both were involved in clubs. Fili was a science genius and Kili was the best photographer in the school and Fili, somehow, had missed the countless times Kili would turn his camera on his older brother instead with a strange, wistful gaze in his eyes and then put on a smile, no matter how fake it was  _always_  convincing to Fili, or so he thought, when he showed the pictures to his brother with pride swelling in his chest.

     Fili had waited a week until the dance before he asked Elizabeth Mary Tiffany as his date. Elizabeth preferred to be called by her full name, her family came from a long line of jewelers as in, yes,  _those_  Tiffany's. She was actually nice, though, despite her family pedigree, and she was on the girl's volleyball team and she was a good, decent girl all around. She had saved herself from agreeing to any invites to the dance, and she'd had  _plenty_ , until she found a guy she could trust. She trusted Fili. Both the Durinson and Tiffany families were old fashioned and had high expectations of their offspring and raised them with a traditional sense of chivalry and morals and social justice. So, all in all, Fili decided he'd made a good choice for the dance. Now he just had to figure out what to wear for the dance.

     When the night of the dance finally did come, Fili had just barely managed to pick an outfit before the door was ringing and Kili practically flew down the hall, jump over the stairs and meet Auriana at the front door. Fili, being the older brother, gazed uncertainly upon the scene as his little brother talked nervously to the girl of his dreams. There was a part of Fili that was fiercely protective of his baby brother because he knew the girl would hurt him but he still couldn't help but want to see Kili happy, even if it was just for one night. Then there was a part of him felt that territorial push he'd always tried to bury, directed at Auriana and how close she stood to Kili. 

     “H-hi, Auriana. You, um, you look beautiful. Your dress is really pretty. And your make up is nice. We, uh, we just have to wait for Fili's date and then we can go.” Kili stuttered as he stared at Auriana. She grinned arrogantly at the younger Durinson and Fili found himself glaring at her, disliking her already, his need to protect Kili overriding the common courtesy his mother had taught him from a young age.

     “No need. My brother's friend Trey drove me here. He's gonna drive us to the dance, if you don't mind. I'm sure Fili can drive his own date. Besides, if he's going with Elizabeth Tiffany, he's gonna  _need_  to drive her. Her daddy's got high expectations, I hear.” Auriana said, sneering at Fili over Kili's shoulder. Fili rolled his eyes and looked away. Dìs, who stood nearby, pursed her lips as Kili looked over at Fili apologetically and walked out the door with Auriana. Fili understood. Kili thought he was in love with Auriana, he'd had a crush on her for the longest time, and Kili wanted to be able to “take his chance”, as he saw it. Fili really did get it. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Dìs, on the other hand, did not get it. Nope. She was not happy in the least bit.

     It took another twenty minutes' time before Elizabeth arrived and she was all apologies when Fili met her at the door. He smiled warmly and brushed it off. Luckily, Thorin had let Fili borrow his Chevy Corvette and they got there in good time and in good fashion. The whole week had come down to this and so, after Fili had taken three dances with Elizabeth, he noticed Kili sitting off to the side of the gym by himself looking downcast. His little brother was in the shadows, secluded, and Fili knew that could only mean  _one_  thing. He made his way over and pulled a chair next to Kili. Kili had tears on his face and he sniffled pitifully, clutching for dear life to his plastic cup of Mountain Dew. He breathed deeply and smiled briefly with a glance over to Fili before averting his gaze back into his cup.

     “What'd she do, Kili?” Fili asked softly and Kili had to bite his lip. His brother knew him so well. He wiped his hand across his face and looked up, taking a drink of his pop before he spoke.

     “She, um, she left with Trey. She had, like, half a dance with me and then she left with Trey. She said I was just a little boy with a hopeless crush and that I should forget about her because I would never have a chance with her because I'm not good enough.” Kili said, dipping his head back down again. Fili's anger flared like he had never felt it before and he had to internally restrain himself from going in search of Auriana and doing something he would regret. The thought that somebody who had probably slept with the entire male student body would tell  _his_  little brother that he wasn't good enough spiked the jealousy and anger in him that he had tried to push down so many times before, as well as that old familiar forbidden thing he didn't dare give a name to, even to  _himself_.

     “Hey, don't think of what she said, Kee. You are good enough, alright? You're one of the best on the basketball team, you are the best photographer in the school, and you've already got a promise to the Art Institute in Colorado, Kee. That's a promising school. That's good for you. You're popular, good looking, and almost everyone loves you, man. She's just one person and I bet she's probably slept with everyone anyways. You don't want her, Kili. Trust me.” Fili said, nudging his little brother in the shoulder. Kili barely smiled back at him. Instead, he put his drink down and leaned his head down on Fili's shoulder. Fili stiffened for the briefest of moments before he relaxed and leaned down to place a kiss into Kili's hair, which was even almost too close for him.

     “Why aren't you dancing with Elizabeth, Fee? She's a  _Tiffany_. They're a good family. You two would make a good match.” Kili said semi-miserably. Fili smiled into his little brother's hair as an idea struck him. Taking a deep breath, he cast all care to the wind and proceeded, knowing this was the only chance he would ever get.

     “Because I wanted to dance with you. You're all alone over here and she's a good girl. She might make a good wife, someday. Sure, but right now I just want to be with you, Kee. Let's have some fun and go dance. Uncle Thorin and Ma aren't here and our peers are used to seeing us do wild stuff anyways. What do you say?” Fili asked. Kili leaned his head up and smiled. Fili stood and offered his little brother his hand. Kili hesitated, thinking of all the forbidden feelings he'd buried, all the hurt at the thought he'd never have the one he truly loved, before brushing all that off and taking it and off they went to the floor, putting on quite the show for their fellow students and their dates, as Auriana had returned amidst the cheers and laughter directed at the two brothers.

     It was later that night, after Fili had taken Elizabeth home, after a few more dances with her and one with her and  _both_  brothers that would have given her old man a heart attack, that Fili was struck with a thought while he and Kili sat in their Uncle Thorin's Corvette on the look out point over the city.

     “You know, Kili. How I've always felt, I mean. You've seen it and I've seen you. The looks you give me when you think I don't notice. It isn't normal. It isn't right. But you know and I know. And so does Elizabeth. I don't know how but when you fell asleep in the back seat, when I was taking her home, she told me she knew. She even said she'd still marry me. She said she'd marry me and I could still be with you. She said she'd cover for us. I don't know how it came to this but Ma arranged it a long time ago, between me and Elizabeth, I mean. Nobody else knows about us. It's always been an arrangement between Elizabeth and myself. She's never been opposed to it. You have no idea, Kili. You have no idea how amazing she is that she'd let herself be married off to someone she didn't even choose and still she'd vouch for you and I, knowing her morals and where she stands and how good she is. She's amazing, Kili, but she's not you.” Fili mused, staring out at the city as Kili gazed intently at his older brother. Then Fili turned his gaze on his younger brother. His eyes were intense and Kili felt as though he were drowning in them.

     “Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you're not good enough, Kee. Someday, I'm going to marry Elizabeth and you're going to live with us and no one will ever know except for her because I love her, Kee, and you should, too. But always know this: I loved  _you_  first.” Fili said, leaning down to claim Kili's lips.Kili tensed with surprise for a moment before he opened his mouth and leaned into Fili.

     Fili gently pulled Kili out of the car, since it was so cramped, and laid him down on the car, back touching the hood, as he made love to his little brother, slowly stripping his clothes and spreading Kili's legs and preparing him and finally feeling all of Kili. Kili was all gentle touches and soft gasps as he stared into his older brother's intense blue eyes as Fili thrust deep into his little brother's body. Kili had hidden his desires for so long and Fili had come out and pulled Kili out in the same sentence and now that he finally had, Kili couldn't contain his satisfaction. He couldn't help how desperately he touched Fili everywhere, hands stroking down his back, digging into his hips, tongue sliding, warm and heavy, along his neck, fingers grasping at his hair, panting into Fili's ear with each thrust of his brother's hips. Everything was so perfect and so sudden that he could not contain his excitement.

     The moment was perfect when Kili leaned his head back and softly gasped Fili's name as he came, tightening around Fili's body and digging his fingers into Fili's shoulders. Fili followed Kili as he dipped his head in and kissed up Kili's neck, around his jaw, until he slowly slid his tongue into his little brother's mouth, moaning into the kiss as he filled his baby brother, panting raggedly above him as he unwound.

     It was no small miracle that Fili found a lake near the look out point and he and Kili were able to clean up lest they invoke the wrath of “Dìs the Dragon”, as their Uncle Frerin, who was serving in Iraq, had called her.

     Years later, when both brothers had graduated and Fili stood on the beach with Elizabeth before the priest and their families joining together as one, Kili stood proudly beside his brother, exchanging inconspicuous winks with his sister-in-law every few moments and Uncle Frerin was there, too, with the cast on his leg and bright smile on his face,standing in between Dìs and Thorin.

     The reception was perfect and Kili, being careful, made sure not to wander too suspiciously close to the new bride and groom beyond obligatory congratulations. The happy new couple had their honey moon in Tahiti, typical, and came back three weeks later to welcome Kili into their house as he moved out of the Durinson family home.

     Kili opened his new cafe, KìlìBean, which Elizabeth's little sister Alexandria had named, and he displayed all of his award winning photography within. It even had an outdoor patio with a pretty, short little white fence, also Alexandria's idea, to keep kids from running out into the street for whatever reason. Kili had to remind Fili that Alexandria was only eleven years old, after all and some of her ideas didn't seem to make sense even to him sometimes.

     Fili and Elizabeth welcomed their first child, a boy, into the world only one year after their marriage and Kili, of course, named the child Harper James Durinson.

     They lived in a big lake house in the suburbs of the city, and right below the look out point where Fili had made love to Kili all those years ago, only a few miles from Kili's cafe, and Fili now worked at a kid's science center as a zoologist, a strange choice but Mr. Radagast had some influence in that one. Elizabeth continued in the jewelry business and Kili could not be separated from Harper, which really only hurt Fili as he knew Kili would never marry and have his own children, but it only helped to bring Fili and Kili closer together with their growing family.

     To outsiders, the closeness of Kili with Fili and Elizabeth's new family seemed alarming but to the Durinson and Tiffany families, though a little concerning that Kili never married, it was just another day with the Durinson boys and Elizabeth, and it was just as well. Kili had never been happier than he was with Fili and Elizabeth.

 


End file.
